The present invention relates to a muffler assembly for an engine unit of a motorcycle, for example, for achieving an improved performance of the muffler assembly.
In general, an engine unit mounted to a motorcycle, particularly is provided with an engine exhaust gas port connected to an exhaust pipe, which is then connected at its rear end to a muffler for discharging the exhaust gas after silencing noise of the exhaust gas in the muffler.
Generally, a muffler device is classified into three types, i e., expansion type, resonance type and reverse type, on the basis of the flow of the exhaust gas in the muffler device. In actuality, however, the muffler device is typically constructed as a combination of these types, as occasion demands.
In order to achieve an improved silencing effect, reduce a back pressure and as well as reduce an output loss, it is necessary for the muffler to have an increased inner volume and an elongated length.
However, for the motorcycle, a cylindrical muffler is conventionally disposed at a side of a rear portion of the motorcycle body. As such, the volume and the length of the conventional muffler are inevitably limited due to the length or size of the motorcycle body, the layout thereof, and the location of other equipments on for the motorcycle.
On the contrary, in order to construct a muffler device having an excellent silencing effect with small volume, the structure of the muffler device is inevitably made complicated.
Particularly, with respect to motorcycles, various requirements in operation or performance criteria including the silencing performance of the muffler device, differ in accordance with geographic locations, country of use and so on. In order to satisfy these different requirements, muffler devices are conventionally manufactured in various sizes, lengths and the like, out of connection pipes, outlet pipes and other elements for the muffler devices. This results in complicated and increased manufacturing processes, as well as increased manufacturing costs. Moreover, these also create more troublesome control and management of the manufacture.